I made a Promise
by Megera22
Summary: My take on what would have happened if Cat Noir remembered what happened on Valentines Day. Spoilers ahead, just to let you know! One Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I made a Promise**

 _I have become so obsessed with this series in such a short time I just had to write this story. My longest one shot to date, as well as the longest "chapter" I have written at all, I am proud to show you what I think would have happened if Cat Noir remembered the Spell Breaking kiss in the Valentine Episode. Spoilers!_

 _I fixed the spelling errors in the names... sorry for that._

* * *

The battle was short lived once Cat's spell was broken. His head had cleared up once Ladybug had cleansed the Akuma. His sweet Ladybug had kissed him. Sure it was to break the hate spell he had on him, but a kiss was still a kiss.

His eyes were fixed on her as he was stuck in shock. He was speechless. What should he do? He promised himself that he was going to tell her his true feelings, but what did she feel about him?

"So about the kiss, I only did it to break the Akuma spell that was put on you." She stated to him. "I have to go, see you later Cat."

"Wait-" Cat Noir grabbed her arm, "Ladybug wait."

"Cat, my miraculous is running out," Ladybug pulled against his arm.

Cat didn't waste any more time. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Placing his lips on hers once more and kissed her with all his passion. He didn't see her shocked face and one more spot disappeared on her earring.

Ladybug pushed Cat Noir away, "Cat! What are you doing!?"

He placed his hands on her cheeks, "My Lady, I have loved you since the day we became teammates."

"Cat…" she began.

He placed a finger over her lips, "Before you say anything more, I know you have to go, but I want you to think about what I've said. Please meet me tomorrow at the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"Cat…" She was about to refuse his request, until she saw his eyes, the kind of eyes that have a longing of hope, but with a mix of fear in them as well. She sighed then nodded, "What time?"

Cat let out a breath of relief, "Five o'clock."

He left after that, both excited and worried for the next day. He had a chance.

The next day of school, Adrien couldn't hide the smile on his face. He had a chance to truly find out the feelings of his Ladybug. He was distracted enough from class that he didn't see Marinette staring at the back of his head.

Marinette could tell he had something going on in his mind. She hoped that it wasn't anything too serious. But she had her own concerns; Cat Noir had confessed his feelings for her the day before and wanted to know how she felt. She always just put up with his flirtations, but she mainly thought he was just teasing her. She never took it seriously, until yesterday.

How was she going to answer his feelings when she was already in love with Adrien? She sighed and continued to work on the class assignment. Though her friend, Alya asked many questions, she didn't answer any. She was too distracted with the coming confrontation she had to handle at five o'clock.

The class continued without their attention for the rest of the day. And once everyone was dismissed from class both Adrien and Marinette went home without speaking to anyone. They only had a couple of hours before they needed to meet.

"Plagg, what if she rejects me? She never accepted any of my earlier acts of romance." Adrien rested his head on his hand as he leaned against the window of his room.

Plagg swallowed another slice of Gouda Cheese, "You're thinking too much into this. You should just think of cheese, cheese doesn't disappoint you."

"You never had feelings like these towards anyone else."

Plagg paused before he grabbed his next slice of cheese. His eyes seemed to cloud over with thoughts of his past, a past that Adrien didn't know. It only lasted for a moment, but that moment was long enough for Adrien to notice.

"Did you have someone special in the past?" Adrien asked.

Plagg ate another piece of cheese, "Who knows, I like to think about cheese right now."

Adrien let out a curious hum then looked out the window. The sun was getting close to setting, he still had a half an hour before he needed to be to the Eiffel Tower but he couldn't wait. Standing, he lifted his hand and transformed. After the light faded, he sprang out the window and traveled to his destination.

Five o'clock on the dot, Ladybug arrived at the top of the tower. She saw Cat Noir there, sitting on the railing, looking at the vibrant colors that washed the sky in pinks and reds of the sunset. He heard her, he knew she was there, but he didn't exactly know what to say. He just sat there, spinning around his extendable rod. A beeping caught his attention; he looked at his ring and saw he was close to out of time. Silence surrounded them, making Ladybug uncomfortable.

"Cat…" She began.

Adrien raised his hand to stop her, "Please, let me speak first."

Her silence indicated that she would let him speak.

"Ladybug, I know I didn't give you a lot of time to think about what I've said, but I'm tired of holding back my true feelings," He turned around to look her in the eyes, "I love you, deeply, and I know you're probably confused on how to act right now, but I truly want you to know everything. And because of that," His ring began to beep continuously, "I want you to know the real me."

Ladybug watched in astonishment as the transformation wore off of her teammate and revealed his secret. He was Adrien, the one she loved, and Cat Noir, the one she trusted. They were one and the same, why hadn't she seen it before in his actions, his looks. She was speechless, he could see that, but was that good or bad? Had he done the wrong thing in showing his identity?

Her silence began to cause his heart to ache. She didn't feel the same, it was obvious to him, and it hurt. Plagg was resting on his shoulder chewing some cheese he had grabbed, regaining his strength. While the silence continued, Adrien shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

Ladybug continued to contemplate the information she had just heard. She sorted the facts from the rumors. Her eyes darted several places at once, landing on Adrien several times. She could see how worried he was about her answer. What could she say though?

"I know I'm not quite the person you expected. I bet you thought I was someone other than a model, I hope I didn't disappoint you," Adrien finally broke the silence, "But I trust you with this secret, and I respect any decision you make today. I just want you to be happy."

The silence continued for several minutes longer, and Adrien didn't meet her eyes, fearing he would learn his answer. He waited for several minutes longer before sighing defeat. He turned to leave, his heart broken, but he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. A light flashed before he could turn to see her. The light faded and there stood Marinette looking away from him. She seemed almost ashamed to show herself.

"Marinette," he smiled.

She met his eyes, "You don't seem surprised. I was thinking you might have thought I was some wealthy little heiress."

"I've known for a while now," he confirmed.

"What?"

He grabbed her hand with his own, "Ever since Lady Wifi, I knew it was you Marinette. The way you acted when trying to get rid of the Akuma that corrupted her for the time, I knew for certain then."

"It didn't disappoint you that I was…me?"

"I think it made me admire and love you even more."

She bit her lip, "So, you're okay with Marinette being Ladybug?"

He rested a hand against her cheek, "There's no way I wouldn't be okay with it."

With that, he pulled her closer so that they were mere inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Adrien smiled at her. He raised his hand and rested it at the base of her skull pulling her closer again. Their eyes closed as their lips touched once more in another sweet kiss.

Plagg got up and floated away from them, bumping into Tikki. He paused for a moment looking over her. How long had it been? He couldn't remember.

"Hello Plagg," she said to him, "It's been a while."

He blushed slightly as he rested a hand on the back of his head, "Yeah, it has."

"You little liar," Adrien called, his arm resting around Marinette's waist.

"Hey I never said that I didn't have someone I love," Plagg retorted.

Tikki had flown up to Plagg and grabbed his hand, smiling at reuniting with her closest ally, and beloved, once again. Everyone was happy, finally knowing the true feelings of each other, but one thing was still on Marinette's mind.

"Why were you so adamant that you tell me your feelings yesterday?" She asked Adrien.

He looked down, and then smiled, "I made a promise."

"No you didn't."

"I did," he looked to her blue eyes, "I made a promise to myself that I would tell you the truth."


	2. Announcement

Hey, everyone. I am Back and will be writing again real soon. So look forward to new chapters, and even stories, coming eventually!

Thanks for your patience, and I will see you again soon.


End file.
